I'm Yours
by heytherestalker
Summary: Quinn had her baby. Mr. Schu had Emma. Even Artie and Tina. Everyone was happy. But why couldn't Kurt forget? How could anyone forget what happened between them? That's right. No one could. No one could ever put that behind if anyone knew. Kurt/Quinn.
1. Prologue

KURT

"Could you pass me the lube over there?" Dad called, hunched over some crappy blue truck. I turned around. The bottle was lying on the counter, all covered in something oily.

"It's right there, Kurt." He said. I whipped out a clean handkerchief—all white and perfect—picked up the bottle and handed it over to him. Oh great. Now it was all stained and the black oily stuff seeped through to my fingers.

"You're welcome." I muttered, slinging my bag over my shoulder and making my way into my car, starting the engine and off to school.

"What the hell?" Mercedes poked her head into the dumpster. All I could see were her eyes and the pink beret she was trying to sport.

I guess it sort of worked. She just looked at me for a while, as if it was her first time seeing me swimming in trash. I finally sat up, hooking my leg over the metal box and jumping out.

She handed me my stuff as we walked into the school.

I opened my locker, pulling out a bottle of hairspray. Half-empty. I looked across me and Mercedes.

Quinn had the baby in her arms, refilling more baby bottles. Finn was standing beside her, grinning as he spoke. Quinn laughed. Her eyes glinting.

They were happy, right?

Everyone was happy.

Because everything was back to normal.

Because everything was tucked back into the past and erased.


	2. Scary

KURT

I did not forget what happened on sophomore year. If anyone was involved, they wouldn't forget either. But no. It was just me and Quinn. We were the only ones who knew and would ever know that I had to keep the scariest secret for the rest of my life.

Everything started last year. Glee practice was about to start and I remembered I left my blow dryer in the girls' room during lunch.

I went inside, spotted it perched on the sink and took it. The wire was tangled and wrapped around the drain. I bent down, uncoiling it and crumpling it into a thick black ball.

That was when Quinn Fabray came in.

Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she was wearing her Cheerios uniform.

At first, she acted like she didn't notice me as she washed hands and re-did her ponytail.

I was about to leave when…

"Why the hell are you in the girls' room?"

Obviously she didn't know me.

She was friggin' Quinn Fabray. The bitchy blonde head cheerleader. We don't even talk.

"Why the hell would you care?" I replied, pushing out the door.

"5,6,7,8!" Mr. Schu was waving his arms like crazy. A new song again but this time, we needed partners (sadly, they couldn't be the same sex) that we had to perform with.

Mr. Schu used his stupid hat-of-destiny crap or whatever to pick partners. Unluckily enough, I got Quinn Fabray. Well I wasn't surprised with the pairings. I mean, none of us exactly got who we wanted.

Finn got Santana.

Mercedes and Other Asian.

Brittany with Artie.

Rachel with Matt.

Tina with Puck.

Then there was: Me and Quinn.

Everyone was really pissed at first at their partners, especially Rachel.

According to her, Matt wasn't capable of helping her "unleash her talent" on stage. She was a trying-hard bitch and that was all I was going to say about the matter.

Mr. Schu kept saying how we had to practice even after school so that we could "bond" with each other.

Quinn rolled her eyes and I was pretty sure I didn't want to go waste my time singing with her when I could just go and buy myself something from Hermes' new collection.

But she _was _Quinn. All she freaking cared about was to do better than Rachel which is probably the only thing I admired about her.

And that was why I ended up at her house later that afternoon trying to come up with a song to perform together.


	3. Don't You Fake It

KURT

*--xXx--*

I watched Quinn Fabray as she spoke, her eyes piercing right through mine. If there was one thing I knew about her, is that she was a performer. There to out stage everyone else. She bitched about perfection and Sue Sylvester and being perfect. It could get on your nerves at first, but after 3 hours of browsing through our iPod libraries for an idea for a song, spilling drinks on her carpet and playing Pet Society out of boredom, you got used to it. And she'd cool down after you pitched an idea for what to do next. If she liked the song choice, she'd let you take a break.

*--xXx--*

Quinn dropped an egg onto the pan.

"I don't think you need eggs for quesadillas." I told her.

She didn't look at me. Instead, she pulled out the pita bread and brought out 2 knives.

"Everything has eggs. _Trust me._" she said with emphasis.

"Quesadillas are bread and cheese. _Trust me._" I mimicked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess we're making scrambled eggs."

We watched the egg sizzle on the pan together. After a few seconds, we both went to get drinks. When we got back, the eggs were black. That night ended with eating cheese and bread, which was not bad if you didn't mind the carbs.

And that was it. That was practice. It went on like this for at least 3 weeks. It wasn't that bad. Actually, it wasn't bad at all. I always thought she was a slut that was into perverts. That was my whole image of her. But now, I wasn't surprised everyone liked her. Or why she was as popular as anyone in the freaking school. I finally realized she was actually human. She was actually normal. I was actually fully convinced of this until the 5th time we met up. My house this time.

*--xXx--*

She stood up and cleared her throat. We agreed that I would just have to play the piano while she sang. Mr. Schuester didn't seem against it, so why not?

Quinn's voice was impeccably high. Almost even in my key. But a condition that he made was that we would only be allowed to sing selected songs, by him of course.

"I'll be? Roxanne? Your Guardian Angel?" Quinn's tone was mad, "These are all guy's songs!"

I read more of the list, "There's Bohemian Rhapsody?"

Quinn slapped the paper down on the table, "Listen here, Kurt Hummel, just because Freddie Mercury was gay, it doesn't mean he is a girl!"

It felt awkward talking about gays. Most especially because Quinn was talking about it with me. She probably knew…

But I'd never admit it.

At least, not right now.

Not right now…to her.

"Okay, fine," I picked up the list, "Here. Melissa Ethridge."

"What song?" she was pacing around my room.

"I'm The Only One," I said, "My favorite."

Quinn stopped pacing. She paused and turned around slowly. "Really ?"

I nodded.

"Me too." She said.

Then she took a seat beside me on the couch, slowly taking the list from my fingers.

"We could do Melissa Ethridge," she said, her fingers traced the back of my neck, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Great!" I stood up quickly, walking over to the piano. "Let's practice,"

Quinn had her jaw open, staring at the ground awkwardly before following me toward the piano.

"From the top," I murmured, pressing down the keys as I listened to her voice fill the room.

*--xXx--*


	4. Please?

Quinn

*--xXx--*

I knew that this was going to be hard to win. I mean, we were against Rachel Berry for crying out loud. The girl with a big nose and an even bigger ego. Kurt cooperated with my unnecessary methods, working his ass off. But I could just tell that he was not made for this kind of exertion. Yes, I was gonna go to the movies with him. Yes, I am praying to Jesus for none of our classmates to be there. Yes, it will be a chick-flick. But I know Kurt would want to see one anyway.

"I don't know…" Kurt said the next day when I asked him, "It's like questioning my manhood."

"What manhood?" I laughed. He did too, chuckling as he shook his head. He pulled out a blue sweater and a Spanish textbook from his locker. I leaned against the one beside his.

"Fine, but I'm paying for the tickets." He said.

"_No._" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, double-checking for no one to see,

"No." I repeated, "I'm paying. You're coming."

He seemed to be fidgeting, glancing around again and again. I took his hand, "Come on."

Kurt glanced around again nervously. He nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

I smiled, victorious.

"Mercedes is here," he murmured, dropping my hand, "See you later."


	5. Ohh Snap

**Author Notes: **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Stuff crashed and

I had to start over. Anyway, I know that the new season is out and

Since I planned this story in the first season, I'm sorry if it isn't parallel to the new one. Well, I can't be sure because the second season isn't over yet and I'm totally just making excuses so please just enjoy this chapter. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW! Please don't be so mean…it's my first Glee fanfic but I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. Love you!

Quinn

We got to our seats as planned. Kurt insisted that he buy the popcorn since he was still the boy and wasn't the type to freeload off a girl.

"Just in time." I murmured as the theater lights dimmed and started the movie. The entrance theme started playing. My eyes were still trying to adjust to the darkness. It really wasn't working out because I could see little speckles of spots everywhere; just like the ones I see when I turn off my light before bed. Kurt still looked uneasy as we sat.

"Calm down." I said. "No one at school _ever _watches these type of movies…unless of course they're on a date."

"Oh yeah, what are the chances of that?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Let's just not think about it."

The first scene faded into view. It was the city, bright lights popping everywhere and loud music playing. A blond girl was sitting at a desk, talking on the phone and smiling. And just as I was really paying some attention to the movie, there was a loud noise a few rows below us.

"Move." A loud voice said. "Move!"

I switched my attention at the man. I squinted to make out his face. Sadly, my eyes were failing me. I didn't know who it was but I could have _sworn _I knew his voice.

"Move it!" a familiar girl's voice followed his. She was passing through the rows and taking a seat beside him.

It was nobody. It couldn't be anybody. That definitely wasn't.

"We have to get out of here." Kurt said quickly, rising to his feet.

"What?" I looked up at him. I stood up. "Why?"

"It's Puck and Santana. Two rows away."

I gasped.

No. No. No. No.

This was going so wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. Oh my God.

I stood and let Kurt grab my wrist as he led us out the exit. He swerved a couple of people before finally reaching the doors and bringing us out to the concession stands.

"Thank God I saw them." Kurt gushed, wiping his brow.

"I saw them too." I said.

"Sure you did."

We were walking towards the ticket booth.

"You wanna watch something else?" I suggested.

Kurt smiled.

"I'm paying this time."


End file.
